


Tiny man in a big world

by Imalittledifferent



Category: Giantess - Fandom
Genre: Digestion, F/F, F/M, Giantess - Freeform, Hard vore, Other, POV, Soft Vore, Vaginal Insertion, anal insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalittledifferent/pseuds/Imalittledifferent
Summary: It seems that women have found a way to rule the world. they've successfully shrunken down every male and use them as a source of nourishment and pleasure





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dangerous new world

 

It's damn cold in this alley with no clothes on. Why in the world am I naked anyway? Whatever, I need to find some warmth quick before I freeze to death in this rotten alley way. Its time I set off on a journey to find sanctuary in this strange new world. The world is humongous! I don't know what lies beyond this dark cold alleyway i find myself in. Am I normal sized and the world is bigger? Or is the world normal and I'm just shrunken down? I can't be any bigger than a toothpick; About 2 inches maybe. Im curious to know if I'm the only one in this big world. Guess I better seek out other people. As I near the end of the ally, I notice a newspaper that reads, "The rule of women has begun!". What the hell does that mean?

When I came out of the alley I realized that the paper wasn't lying. These people are...giant women!? This is amazing! Let's see if I can get their attention. Hey I'm down here! down here! Someone ought to hear me. One of the giant women looked down and saw me and smiled. She picked me up and brought me to eye level. "I'm gonna save you for later little man." She then put me in a little container filled with other tiny people and continues on. Hey what's going on! Why are we in this container! All of a sudden the purse opens and a big hand comes in and grabs the container. As we were lifted out of the purse, we realized what was about to happen. The giantess was having lunch with her friends, only, there wasn't any food on the plates...WE were their lunch. 

The beautiful giantess reaches in and grabs 3 tiny men and divides them amongst her friends. I could only watch in horror as these helpless men where at the mercy of these beautiful women. "MMM, look at this one." "He looks juicy." The blonde one said. "You're gonna taste so good." She licked her lips as if she was about to savor this tiny man. She then stabbed her fork into the helpless tiny. Then she picked him up, opened her big wet mouth, slid the fork inside closing her lips around it and pulling it back out. He was gone! She ate him! The look on her face was pure ecstasy. She was rubbing herself from the excitement. The redhead giantess wasn't hungry so she took her tiny man and stuck him in her massive milk white breasts. For a moment, all my fear was taken over by pure jealousy. Her breasts were like two giant marshmallows pressed together. That man was so lucky to be safe between her soft white breasts. He didn't suffer the same fate as the fat one did. Though I fear, his luck will run out soon. The last man belonged to my capturer. A beautiful, voluptuous Latina woman. She was definitely more full figured compared to her friends and was by far the most beautiful of the 3. Her skin was a shade of mocha brown with mahogany hair, the biggest hazel brown eyes, Full natural colored lips and a perfect smile. I felt not worthy of her beauty. All she had to do was look at me and I felt completely willing to do anything she asked. She was a goddess. She was MY goddess.

The man couldn't even look at her he was so afraid. She teased the man a bit by saying how this one is a little shy. She lowered her head down on the table and said, "gaze upon me my little morsel." He was trembling but did what was asked of him. He looked up and met her giant gorgeous eyes. I swear her eyes were like infinite galaxies that you could stare into for all eternity. "Don't be afraid of me, everything's gonna be alright." "Im not gonna hurt you." She reassured. "I want you to give yourself to me." "Be apart of me." "Worship your goddess." The man was literally in a trance. He submitted to her soft voice and was going to give that which is most precious to her. His life. As he stood there waiting to offer himself to this sexy giantess, she put the container behind the tiny man so I can witness all of it. she put her chin on the table and began to open her mouth. Big strands of her sticky saliva where stretching from the roof of her mouth to the surface of her tongue. like spiderwebs in a cavern. While she kept her mouth agape, her soft pink tongue rolled out like a carpet that was gonna take this willing morsel to his doom. She breathed her hot breath outward with a soft moan, causing the glass of my prison to fog up. The man started to walk towards her gaping mouth. Her slimey throat was literally beckoning him to come closer and he didn't hesitate in the slightest. He climbed up her wet salivating tongue like a staircase and lied down on it like a bed covering himself with her sweet tongue juices. She opened her eyes and looked straight at me. I have a huge erection right now, I'm so turned on and afraid all at the same time. She closed her mouth and swished him around. She couldn't contain her saliva behind her big lips so it oozed out and dripped on her massive cleavage. She opened her mouth and revealed the now softened man who had just finished cumming. She used her finger to push him closer to the back of her mouth and squeezed her throat muscles around the tiny body to keep him there while she said to me, "you wish this could be you don't you?" With one final farewell to the man in her throat, she brought my jar up closer so I can see what I have to look forward too later. She let the man slowly slip down her hungry gullet and swallowed him whole as I watched. She let out a cute burp and followed the bulge down her throat with her finger showing me the progress he's making down to her waiting stomach. She teasingly licked my jar with her hot pink tongue and said, "do you want to be next little man?"


	2. Chapter 2

 

Pleasing the Goddess

 

Oh my god! She fucking swallowed him whole! What a lucky guy. If it wasn't for this glass prison I'd would definitely offer myself too. What the hell am I thinking?! I'd be digested alive! It sounds painful, but oh, so erotic. I wonder why she didn't chew him like the other giantess? Maybe she isn't as cruel as her friends. I hope so, because that blonde one scares me. She enjoyed torturing him. I can't even begin to imagine the pain he felt before the end.

We've been moving for a while now, I wonder where we're headed. I hope it isn't another giantess 'get together' cuz I'll be on the menu. *oomph!* damm what the hell? I guess she dropped her purse cuz we stopped moving. The purse opens up and a she sees me still in the jar, "oh! I've almost forgotten about you little one." She picks up my jar and sets it on the table. She then comes down to my level and pokes the jar, "did you enjoy the show?" "I saw how hard you got when I showed you my food, now I know what turns you on." "Don't worry, I'm gonna take my time with you." "You're still food to me, but I like to play with my tinies for a while before making them mine forever." She opened my jar and let me out to explore her home. "Don't stray too far now, I may have decided to keep you, but I can't protect you from other woman if they find you." "Not all of us are kind enough to give you a fighting chance." I know that's true, she may eat me eventually, but I know that I'm safe from the others. And judging by how the other tiny man went, I AM lucky.

She started to strip her clothing off and I couldn't help but notice her full perfect body. She knew I was watching. she loves to tease me. If my heart beats any faster it'll rip out my chest. As she takes off her bra, she lets out a sharp moan, and rubs her giant pink nipples. They are so soft looking and plump. Oh god, she's fondling them, this is too much. I can only get so erect from the excitement. Her eyes meet mine and she smiles, "you're watching me aren't you, you little pervert." "I see you stroking your little penis." Then the goddess bends over and takes off her panties, revealing her perfect heart-shaped ass. She spread her cheeks and showed me her succulent vagina and tight asshole. "I'm feeling like some fun." "How about you?" "I love to see the little expressions you make while I tease you." She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a box, then flauntingly walks to the bed with me in hand, and gets comfortable. The goddess opens the box and reveals a small vial.

"This is a potion of my own making." "It will make you impervious from death, however...you WILL feel everything." "This is what I had in mind when I decided to keep you." "I've never used it on a tiny before so I can't say that it's indefinite." "As your goddess, I ask you to drink from the vial and serve as my slave." "You'll be used in any way I see fit until I decide different." Her giant hazel eyes wouldn't let me say no. It was like before when I witnessed that little man being entranced by her beauty. Yes goddess, I offer myself to you. "Good boy." She said.

The goddess turns over to lie on her stomach exposing her plump ass cheeks. *smacks ass cheek* "come closer slave." I start to climb her giant feet and make my way up to her soft legs. She smells of sweaty hormones, the scent is intoxicating. It's making me erect. I want to lick every inch of her. Wow! Her ass is an amazing sight to behold! The scent is getting stronger now. The source is right between these giant mountains of flesh. "Let me help you out." *spreads ass cheeks apart* *moaning* "hows the view?" She asked with a smirk. You have a beautiful asshole my goddess. "Be careful in there, my asshole loves to suck little men down whole." "I haven't had a man in there for a while so its probably starving." She said with an evil grin. Her ass has "eaten" men? I wonder what that was like for them. I'd love to experience that! I'm walking in between her sweaty, funky smelling ass cheeks and I slip and fall face first on her tight anus. "Oooo that felt good." She Said with a shiver. I got on my knees and started to massage her tight anus to get it relaxed. Is there a trick to this? How can I get it to open for me? "Keep massaging it honey, you'll see." I apply more pressure and start kneading it like dough. *goddess moans* "yes..mmm..like that." "You're doing great." All of a sudden her asshole opens. Its completely relaxed and gaped now. I'm so excited I may cum all over myself. I'm standing on the edge, looking down into the beautiful abyss. it's dark and Slimy. I can see her anus walls throbbing for me. Her asshole is ready to devour me and I'm more than willing to be it's sacrifice. *unh..hmm..ahh* "my asshole is hungry for you, stop teasing me and jump in."I climb down into her hot gapping hole and start thrusting my penis against her inner walls. She's moaning so I know it's turning her on. I look up and see her rim getting smaller, the light is fading. *slosh* she closed it, now I'm not going anywhere. It's so dark and damp smelling in here but I love it. I then start to feel her anus walls tightening around my body. She's sucking me in deeper with every clench. I can hear her giggling on the outside,"My ass Is going to swallow you whole and there's nothing you can do about it hahaha!" *slurp* *slurp* her asshole is savoring me. I can feel her anal mucus covering me like saliva making me slip even further. *slurp* its gulping me down like a snake swallowing it's prey. I can't hold it any longer *ngahh* I blew my cum all over myself, This is a fantasy come true! I can just lay here for the rest of my life and be my goddess's immortal anal bead. She mentioned that a man was shoved in here before, I wonder if he's still here? Did he make it all the way to the stomach to be digested? Guess there's one way to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Voracious duo

 

*rrrg* *orrg* I can hear my goddess's stomach growling as I make my way through her small intestine. I'm covered in her slimy juices. It smells like old sour food and stale death in here. It's surprisingly empty, I haven't had the pleasure of pushing through her feces on my way up. Which means she hasn't eaten lately; through her mouth anyway. She's so gentle to her servants. Even though she uses tiny men for pleasure and nourishes herself against the tinys will, she's gentle.

There's no air in here, I can't really breathe, but I haven't passed out. This potion I drank really works. I get to see the beautiful insides of my goddess without dying! She must want to keep me forever. Oh the fun we'll have! I get to see and experience things that have painfully killed other tinies before me. I see an entrance to her stomach, finally my journey is almost at an end. Now all I gotta do is figure out how to climb out of the throat. I climb into the stomach and I notice the man she swallowed earlier. He's still whole but barely alive. "We have to get out of here." The man said weakly under his breath. "I tried to kick and punch the walls to cause a ruckus to see if she would throw me up but it didn't work." "The walls are too thick and I'm too weak." Suddenly the stomach starts to rumble *rrrooh* *eerro* Her stomach is filling up with digestive acid. "AAAHHGRRR!" The man wasn't strong enough to get up and run to the edges of the stomach lining so the acid quickly consumed his body and dissolved what was left of him. He let out a blood curdling scream before drowning to death. It's attempting to break me down. I feel tingly. Ah! Fuck! This shit is burning me alive! No goddess please don't leave me in here to suffer!

 

...Meanwhile...

 

*door bell rings* *opens door*

 

Elizabeth: "Hey whats up, Did you bring him?"

 

Ginger: "of course, you didn't think I was gonna let YOU have all the fun now did ya?" "He's been a naughty little one today." "After you left lunch earlier I put him in my cleavage and when I got home I noticed that the little fucker was jacking off between my tits." "So I decided since he got off, it was my turn."

 

Elizabeth: "lol how'd you punish him?"

 

Ginger: "well I worked up a sweat during my walk home and felt that maybe I should stick him in my panties and let him marinate while I worked out." "I did some squats and got some gnarly wedgies so he's definitely buried deep in my wet pussy.

 

Elizabeth: "nice." "I had some fun too!" "I didn't eat mine yet, instead I made him please me cuz I was horny and he is the only toy I have." "My asshole gobbled him up." "Poor man didn't stand a chance." "It's been an hour since I felt him move." He probably made it to my stomach by now." "He shouldn't die cuz I gave him a potion for being a willing slave."

 

Ginger: "that's pretty hot." "Let's use my little guy to get him out of your stomach so we can have some more fun!"

 

The giantesses eagerly run to the room to get undressed. Ginger is a gorgeously fit woman with big milk white breasts and a plump ass. Her front closure bra is literally ripping at the seams, unable to contain her round bust as she unclips it. She spreads the bra open and her tits playfully jiggle like gelatin. "I'm so glad to be out of that bra." "Damn, I still have that little bastards cum on me." Elizabeth walks over and stops Ginger from wiping it off and starts to playfully lick it with her soft tongue. "Mmm, you're making me wet." Liz continues to suck and lick while she buries her face in Gingers massive sweaty cleavage. Liz's hands slip down into Gingers panties and starts to finger her tight vagina and her pink asshole. Ginger then started to finger Liz's asshole and vagina in return. Liz could feel the powerful anus sucking on her finger. If her finger was a tiny man, he'd be devoured by Gingers hot anus within seconds. Perhaps that's what she has in mind for later. Liz couldn't feel the man in Gingers pussy because it's too tight and he's too deep inside. "How do you want to pull him out?" Liz asked."I want you to suck him out of my pussy." Ginger said with a giggle.

Ginger lays on the bed and spreads her white legs apart. The sweet aroma is making Liz salivate. Ginger opens her pink pussy lips to show Liz where the man is hiding. "My vagina tightened up around his body, if I relax it enough it'll be easier to get him out."The tiny inside starts to see light at the end of the fleshy tunnel. He saw Liz looking in and panicked. "Oh no!" Not you again! Please no!" The tiny pleaded. Liz sees the man and smiles. "You don't have much choice little one, you either come out or suffocate to death in her pussy." The tiny tries to push himself further in her vagina to escape Liz's sexy maw but has reached the end of the line. "Oh no you don't!" Liz said with a smirk. She puts her head between Gingers soft white legs and starts to devour her lips like a strawberry cheesecake dessert. Her long tongue is thrusting in and out, swirling it around on the inside and stretching the vaginal walls. The vagina is starting to relax and opens up more. The walls loosened up and there's nothing to hold onto in this slippery flesh cave. With every suck and slurp of Liz's tongue he gets pulled closer to his doom. He can see the giant mouth wanting to devour him but can't hold his grip much longer. She gave one last suck and the tiny is now just out of tongues reach. She rams her tongue in Gingers gaping hole and swirls it around hoping her slobbery tongue will catch her victim like fly paper. "No please I don't want to be eaten! I beg you!" "Wait! Sto-" *slurp* before the tiny could even finish his sentence, he lost his grip and slipped all the way to Liz's waiting tongue and was now at the mercy of Liz's hot mouth. Liz playfully swirled him around her mouth like a piece of candy, drowning him in her sweet thick saliva. After she was done preparing him for his one way trip, her tongue came to a rest and she opened her throat. The goddess loves to drench her prey with her tongue juices as it makes them easier to swallow and put up less of a fight. They slide right down her gullet and into her stomach without a fuss. "Wait don't eat him yet!" Ginger shouted. Liz looks at her with a puzzled face and remembered, "I'm sorry, I almost got carried away haha!" Liz opens her mouth and takes the tiny out and puts him on the bed. "Oh thank you merciful goddess! Thank you!" He said thankfully. Ginger quickly shuts down the tiny mans thanks and replies with, "Here, tell him to hold the string and then you can eat him." The tiny was devastated. his nightmare was just beginning. "Now you're gonna torture me by dangling me like bait on a fishhook while I hold on for dear life!?" How can you be so cruel?!" The tiny cries. "No my tasty little morsel." "Not quite." Liz said with a evil grin. "You're gonna show you're worth to me by doing a simple task." " if you do what I ask, and succeed, I will be satisfied with your... 'fulfillment' haha." The tiny sensed that something was off about her request. Ginger quietly giggled to herself as if she was in on the joke. "Ok, I'll do it if you can promise me safe return." The tiny said. "You can trust me baby, don't worry, I won't leave you down there." She reassured. *fingers crossed* "The string won't got down my throat all by itself, there needs to be a weight at the end of it, which is where you come in." You're going to hold the string and go down my throat to retrieve something for me." "It'll be like cave diving, it'll be fun!" " I will be your anchor so you don't accidentally fall in and lose your grip." Liz said with a wink. The tiny takes the end of the string intently and goes along with her request. He's still however filled with doubt as she didn't tell him what it was in her stomach that he needed to retrieve. "Ready?" Liz asked. He nodded and held on tight as she picked up the other end of the string and dangled him over her. Her carnivorous mouth opens and releases a gnarly smell. The smell of saliva and death. She's salivating so much that it looks like being lowered into a cave full of spiders webs. The stickiness won't allow prey to escape, though it'll sure drag someone down to their death. She gently set him on her warm luscious tongue so he can find his footing. Once he slips, it's over. He carefully makes his way to the back of the tongue so he can be safely lowered into the depths of Liz's throat. The thick scent of her mouth is intoxicatingly strong. It's smells moisty and sweet. It gets stronger as he nears the uvula and throat. The back of her tongue has a thin white filmy layer of food debris forming on her tastebuds. That's the source of the scent. He takes a deep breath before the plunge.  He starts to slowly slide down her throat with string in hand. "Is he in your throat now?" Ginger asked eagerly. Liz nods in agreement and smiles. Before the man could go any further she gave a mighty gulp and her throat muscles sucked him down according to plan. Every swallow would send a ripple down the throat and the muscles would push him deeper and deeper until reaching her waiting stomach to be slowly digested alive. He knew he had been tricked, he realized he was nothing more than a quick and gullible meal for goddess Liz. The throat muscles are squeezing his body so hard that he begins to lose consciousness. The thick saliva that came down with him is in his nose and mouth and it's making it impossible to breath. He passes out and accepts his demise. She had her fingers crossed the whole time. Gingers tiny was just a quick appetizer. He "fulfilled" his end of the bargain. *splash* Gingers tiny splashed in the stomach to join Liz's servant who's been slowly digesting.

What the hell? That's the tiny I saw earlier today! My goddess swallowed him? How did she capture him? He doesn't look conscious. I had a feeling his luck would run out. Hey there's a string here! Maybe if I tug on it she'll pull me up. "Mmmm, he was delicious." Liz said after burping and licking her lips. "Yeah now you owe me one." "I was gonna save him for dinner tonight." Ginger huffed. "Awe don't fret Ginger, you're gonna love my servant." "He's a mouthful!" Liz laughed. "We'll share him?" Ginger asked hopefully. "Mhmm, in more ways than one." "He loves pleasing me so much that he'll do it without question." "He's the best kind of food." "The kind that's willing." *Cough* *Hack* Ahhhhhh! *oomph!* whoo! She coughed me up. Wow what a journey. I'm covered in stomach bile. Yuck! Who's beh..ind..me..? OH. MY. GOD...I looked up and saw a truly amazing sight to behold. Giant milk white breasts with pink nipples; red hair; and green eyes. They are so inviting I just wanna go between them and suffocate to death over and over again. I want press my face into her nipples and clean them with my tongue. Ginger looks down at the dirty slave with a dumbfounded look on his face. Shes flattered that he's in such awe in her presence. She licks her lips and says, "Hey cutie, need a tongue bath?”


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Unfortunate end

 

"Well what's it gonna be cutie?" Ginger said with a dripping smile. I..uh..uh..y-yes. Yes! goddess ginger. Can I goddess Liz? Please, please, please let me accept the goddess's proposal! I won't disappoint her I promise! "Wow, you weren't kidding." "He's a willing treat." "Come on. you see the way the little pervert looks at me." "He wants to be inside me lol!" Ginger said tapping her stomach. "Of course you can slave. You've been a good and willing tiny so far, I know you won't disappoint." Liz said in agreement.

I turn around and Ginger is peering at me like a predator about to savor its prey. I can feel her big gleaming green eyes piercing right through me. I look at her red lips and get an instant boner. I love her mouth so much. so erotic and dangerous. I want to be a snack for her so bad. I want her to suck on my tiny body. While I imagine what it's like in goddess Gingers mouth, my penis is dripping with precum. Ginger notices me dripping and asks, "Mmm, is that for me?" she gets her huge finger and dips it in my cum puddle, then sucks the cum off with her big hot mouth. "Mmm, got any more?" She asked smacking her red lips. You want more? You mean..you want me to- *Ginger pushes me down on the mattress* "mmm, Hold still little one." "I'm gonna suck your little penis until you give me what I want." Ginger said with a horny smirk. She's holding me down so I don't get sucked in to her powerful mouth. She hovers over me and opens her mouth; the saliva she's been building up is pouring all over me. I'm drenched, but it feels nice and warm. She uses her giant tongue to swirl around my dick and licks up any cum that comes out. Then she put her lips around it and starts sucking me. Such power. I have to push against her face or my whole body will get sucked in causing me to break in half! She sucks me any harder and my penis might rip off! *slurp* *slurp* *mmwah* "delicious." Ginger said wiping her lips. All I can do is lay here and revel this mighty blowjob I just experienced. My cock is still throbbing from the excitement. Ginger wasn't done however, she smiled at me and realized how much I enjoyed her sexual favor and remembered that I needed a bath. "You need a good lickin." Gingers tongue slid across my entire body and licked up all the left over bile from Liz's stomach. She continued to lick me over and over again like a lollipop. She started at my feet and dragged it all the way to my head. When she got to my face, her strong lips gripped my head and sucked me all the way in her mouth. I'm slipping and sliding all over her wet tongue. She's pressing me against the roof palate, mashing my body and face into her tongue so I can get a good smell of her saliva and tongue cheese. I look at the back of her mouth and see her throat opening. It's calling me, It wants to devour me so I can satisfy her stomachs insatiable hunger. Her tongue goes up and I slide down pass her uvula. This is it! I get to serve another sexy giantess! Then all of a sudden she closes her throat and pushes me back up onto her tongue. Huh? What's going on? Her mouth opens and I see Liz looking inside. "I want some too ginger." Liz's mouth comes closer and they start making out while I'm still inside. Their lips and tongues are mashing together, the scents of their mouths are mixing together and it's making me horny again. I'm just gonna go between them and let myself be taken. Ginger slides my legs out and Liz closes her lips around them and slurps me out of Gingers mouth. Liz's mouth smells like Gingers pussy juices. I'm being covered in both of their saliva, I could slide down someone's throat on accident at any moment. Liz's mouth opens and I look down to see Gingers mouth waiting for me to fall. They're trying to swap me. Liz gathers a gob of saliva and spits me into Gingers mouth. Both giantesses start making out again, now they're sucking on me from both ends. These sexy maws are fighting over their prey. Which one will swallow me first? I can't wait! Liz let's Ginger take me and now I'm being lubed up in their tongue juice while Liz and ginger have some fun with each other.

"Keep him there for a minute." "Try not to swallow him in your excitement, I want try something with you." Liz said. She asks Ginger to turn around and spread her white asscheeks apart. Liz then helps herself to Gingers sweet 'strawberry red' holes. She's fingering her pussy and rimming her tight asshole. She wants to gape her so she can have some backdoor fun. After Liz is done prepping her she asks ginger to open her mouth. Liz grabs me from Gingers mouth, all covered in her saliva strands and sticks me in Gingers gaping asshole. Her ass grips me and starts to suck me in. Her ass swallows me whole and I can't breathe. Oh no! I think the potion is wearing off! Help me! Goddess I don't want to die in here! I'm done for. Gingers ass has sucked me to deep to be heard. Then i feel my body being pushed back out. My head pops out and I catch my breath. Goddess Liz! The potion has- *slurp* her ass sucked my head in before I could tell her what's happened. "I like the way it feels when my ass pushes him out and sucks him back in." Ginger giggled. I can't get a word out, she keeps pushing and sucking, in and out. "I'm getting hungry." "You still owe me Liz." "Let me swallow him." "Pretty please!" Ginger asked. "Well I guess so, It's not like he can die right?" Liz replied. "Ill take him home tonight for some fun, and I'll bring him back later." "Even if he's in my tummy he still won't die right?" "Ill just shit him out and bring him back." Liz agreed and ginger pulled me out of her ass. She brought me up to her carnivorous mouth and said, "I'm gonna keep you in my belly for a little while so you can explore my insides." Wait goddess Don't swallow me I'll di- *puts me in her mouth* shit! She didn't hear me! I'm gonna die! I start to feel her saliva building up around me. Her throat is relaxing and it's beckoning me to come closer so I may feed her waiting stomach. My body is slowly sliding feet first onto the back of her smelly tongue. I can feel the warmth of her gaping gullet kissing my naked body. she burps and the stench of death and stomach acid singes my nostrils and burns my eyes. Her tongue goes up and I start sliding further back. There's nothing to hold onto in her slimy mouth, please no goddess, don't swallow me I beg you! Her throat muscles squeeze around me, and her mouth opens. Liz waves goodbye to me, then the throat relaxes and I slip slowly passed the point of no return. Nooooo! *gulp* goddess ginger swallowed her prey whole, totally unaware that he will be slowly digested alive for the next few days in her sexy stomach. Never to be seen again.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Deadly game

 

*grrrr* *ooorrrg* "oh man, my stomach is in knots." "Guess it's time to come out now little one." Ginger said as she sat on the toilet. Still unaware that Liz's tiny was trying to plead for his life before being swallowed. His potion had worn off unexpectedly and as a likely result, was brutally ripped apart by Ginger's stomach acids for the several hours he's been trapped inside. She pushed hard and her shit splashed into the toilet. Before flushing, she inspected the bowl to see how her little snack was holding up after soaking in her stomach juice for hours. Upon further inspection she noticed little bones where buried in her shit. Liz's tiny had been broken down and absorbed into her body. "Uhh, crap...this wasn't supposed to happen." "Oops!" Ginger said with a smile. "Guess I better tell Liz the bad news lol."

              

-SEVERAL DAYS LATER-

 

    Giantess Ginger is out and about doing her exercise routine and working up a sweat with a good run. "Phew! I need a breather." "I've worked up quite the appetite and could use some lunch." "I could try to round up some lucky tinies for some fun later." "Liz isn't home so I'll jog by Kat's house and see if she'd like to go hunting with me." Ginger starts to jog to Kat's house and keeps an eye out for little men to pick up on the way. As she jogs her big, sweaty white breasts are bouncing up and down, and side to side. Her training bra can't hold back her magnificent marshmallows.

    Giantess Kat is a beautifully fit, fair skinned woman with long silver blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes. She has perky breasts and a round plump ass. Unlike her friends Liz and Ginger, she loves to make her victims suffer, often causing plenty of grief before eating them. She likes to chew slaves and bite their limbs off to dish out quick pain. Though a slave never gets to choose how he dies at the hands of giantess Kat, they'd be lucky if she decided to swallow them or use them as a toy. There are worse ways to suffer after all.

    On her jog, Ginger finally reaches a bench and decides to take a break. She sits down and hears a pop under her buttcheek. "Huh? Oh! Sorry little guy." She stands up and sees the poor man's broken body and twisted face, lying in a puddle of blood and ass sweat. "You should never take a giantesses seat!" "A mistake you'll never make again." Ginger laughed. "Where there's one, there's more." "Let's see if I can find where the rest are hiding." Ginger gets down on her hands and knees and begins to prowl underneath the bench for her prey. "Mmm I can hear your heavy breathing little one." "You're so close, I can almost taste you." "Come out and play." "I don't bite–" He peeks around the corner and doesn't see where Ginger went. He then feels hot breath on his back and freezes up like a deer in a spotlight. He turns around and sees a giant pair of lips smiling at him, "–I swallow." Ginger continued. Without any preview or warning, she picks him up and throws him towards the back of her wet mouth. His muffled screaming is abruptly silenced with a loud gulp. "delicious." Ginger burped. Then suddenly, Kat shows up. "Hey Ginger!" "You're on the hunt too I see." "I found a couple on my run." "These leggings don't have pockets and they've already tried to escape so I shoved one between my asscheeks and the other in my pussy." "I hope they suffocate to death in my sweaty crevasses" Kat giggled.

Kat suggested going back to her place so they can relax. She told Ginger she had a kinky idea of what they can do with their prisoners. Upon arriving at Kat's home, Ginger notices a cage of tinies in the bedroom. "Ooo, what're they for?" Ginger asked. "Those are my little 'gladiators'." Kat said with a smirk. "Gladiators?" "You make them fight each other?" "What happens when one loses?" Ginger asked excitedly. "Well, I let the winner live a little longer, the loser, suffers my wrath." Kat answered with an evil smirk. "I wanna play too!" Ginger shouted. "Oh we will honey, we will." Kat said while glaring at the cage, tapping her stomach.

The giantesses started stripping their tight, damp workout clothes off while the tinies in the cage watch. Gingers sweaty tits jiggle around as she bends over to take off her pink leggings. Her white ass cheeks spread open and she winks her dirty asshole at the little slaves who are totally dumbfounded at her her beauty. Kat takes her tight, baby blue leggings off, allowing her bare ass to breathe. She isn't wearing any underwear so the tinies fall out of her moist, sticky crevasses and fall to the ground. Both are shriveled up and discolored. They suffocated to death because she kept them in their all day. She picks them up and shows the slaves their twisted bodies, "this is what happens when you don't obey me." She throws them in her hot mouth and begins chewing on them*crunch* *crack*. Blood and saliva seep through her lips as she gnashes their lifeless bodies with her perfect white teeth. She swallows the bloody soup down into her stomach and picks the bones from her teeth. "I'm not even gonna shower." "I want my womanly scent to be the last thing these little fuckers smell before they die." Kat said to ginger. Ginger nods in agreement and asks, "so how do we play?" "First, choose your contender from the cage, and I'll choose mine." Kat responds. "Then we place both contenders on the edge of the bed." The slaves objective is to push the other off the bed to win." "Here's where it gets kinky." Kat explains, biting her lip in a horny manner. "One of us will be waiting at the edge of the bed to dispose of the loser." "It's up to you what kind of punishment you dole out." "Be creative." Kat says with encouragement. The giantesses open the cage and try to catch two lucky contenders for their twisted game. The tinies are scurrying away as quick as they can but they can't run from their giant hands forever. Both catch their contestants and set them in their positions. "Since this Is your first time playing, I'll be the executioner first." Kat suggests. Both tinies are sweating profusely because they are now taking part in giantess Kat's kinky, but deadly game. "No! I won't fight! This is sick!" The tiny man yelled. "Fuck you, you giant bitch!" Gingers tiny gasped at his obscene language towards Goddess Kat and quickly groveled. "Pathetic meat sack." "How dare you speak to me like that!" Kat snarled. This tiny just forfeited his life prematurely. Kat quickly closed in towards the shouting man with her mouth wide open and gnashed her sharp teeth around his midsection. All you can hear behind her big wet lips is his muffled screams as her teeth grips his waist like serrated blades. Her massive pink tongue is pressing him against the roof of her mouth. His legs are flailing around with great agony then, *CRUNCH!*. Kat bites him in half. His little twitching legs fell from her bloody mouth and landed before Gingers fighter, frightening him even more. "That'll teach you to never insult me." Kat said while chewing his other half. "He doesn't deserve to be in this beautiful body." Kat spat out the wad of flesh and walked over to pick another slave. "I'm losing my patience." "I'll take my sweet time with the next person that tries me again." Kat growled. She picked another unwilling slave and set him on the bed. "I will be the executioner in this round." "In order to win this fight, you must push your opponent to the edge of the arena." Kat announced while getting on her knees and resting her chin on the edge of the mattress. "The winner will move on to the next round, the loser...hmhm...will end up here..." Kat paused and opened her giant wet maw to show the doom that awaits the loser. "Begin!"

    The two tinies charge each other with full force, throwing punches and kicks, trying to shove the each other to the edge. Neither wants to die a horrible death. They lock arms and try to overthrow one another. They push each other closer and closer to the edge where Kat is waiting with an open mouth like a dog begging for a treat. Gingers tiny is able to get his footing and holds his ground. He can feel Kat's hot breath on his back. He turns around and sees her gaping throat dripping with leftover blood and saliva from her last meal. Kat is trying to demoralize him so she can feast on his flesh. Her tongue licks his naked back in an effort to distract him. "Come on, just a little closer." "push him inside my warm mouth." Kat whispered. In a last ditch effort, Gingers tiny uses his opponents weight against him and reverses the grapple. He launched him forward so hard, he flew straight into Kats waiting mouth, landing on her slimy tongue. She Slams her mouth shut and starts chewing him up. His body is being ripped apart by Kats perfect teeth. The blood curdling screams sent shivers down the winners spine. Kats victim endured excruciating pain before being swallowed down into her stomach. "Mmm, looks like we have a winner." Kat said, licking the blood off her lips.

"Round 2! Round 2!" Ginger exclaimed. She excitedly ran to the cage and grabbed another slave, "it's my turn to be the executioner!" Ginger opens her mouth and drools all over her massive white tits and playfully massages them together. Her big tits are nice and lathered withher thick, soapy saliva. The tinies are yet again, taken aback by Gingers beautiful breasts. She sees how turned on they are getting when she massages them. Someone may just lose on purpose so they can get between her giant pillows. "Mmmm, you like that don't you?" "In order to win this round, throw your opponent between my massive tits." She mashes her tits together and lathers more salvia on them to make them sticky. "The loser will be squeezed to death." The tinies quickly snapped out of it and prepared to fight. Ginger pushed both tits together and displayed them on the edge of the mattress. "Begin!"

To Gingers amazement. Both tinies began wrestling each other to get to the edge as quickly as possible. "look at them go lol!" Ginger laughed. It wasn't a fight. It was a race. They saw an easy way out and went for it. They where gonna die anyway, might as well be suffocated to death between Gingers sexy titties. The little men both reached the crack of her tits at the same time and dove face first, totally being engulfed by her sticky flesh mountains. Ginger pushed their bodies further inside and began smothering them in her spit covered breasts. "Haha they're enjoying this as much as I am." "However, both lost." "So what should we do about this?" Ginger asked Kat. Kat replied, "You're the executioner, do what you want with them." Ginger opened her breasts causing the tinies to fall out. Both where still alive and very turned on. Both look up and see Gingers emerald green eyes staring down at them. "Im pretty hungry." "Hmm, I think I'll swallow both of you." Their smiles quickly turn to frowns. They try to run for it but their efforts are futile. One tiny trips and pushes the other down on accident. Ginger grabs the tiny's foot but before she drags him back, out of fear, he takes hold of the tiny's leg in front of him. "Mmm, two for one." She giggled. The giantess picks up her victims and dangles them over her open mouth like two sausage links. The tinies are lowered down slowly into the steaming sauna. Her breath smells of sweet saliva. The bottom tiny is the first to be all the way inside so she snaps her mouth shut and claims her first victim, only, the tiny didn't let go of the front ones leg. She quickly sucks him like a noodle and he disappears inside her hungry mouth. *mouth POV* "AHH!" "Let go of my leg!" He pleaded, trying to kick his hand off. The tiny is being dragged down her throat but won't let go of the others leg. Gingers powerful throat swallows and both are effortlessly dragged straight to an acidic hell. They will die horrible deaths as they are slowly digested alive in Gingers rotten abyss.

"I need to figure out what we can do for the next round to keep it interesting." Kat said. "Do you think Liz would want to come over and play?" She asked. "That's a great idea!" "I'll invite her over." Ginger replied eagerly. While Ginger flauntingly walked over to the phone she caught the tinies stroking their little penises and suggestively staring at her giant white ass. Gingers eyes widened with lusty excitement and approached the cage. "What are you staring at huh?" "You lookin me up and down like little perverts?" "Is this what you want?" Ginger pressed her giant ass against the cage to tease them. She spread her asscheeks and showed them her tight pink asshole. A tiny walks up to try and touch it but Gingers asshole opened up and blew out a cute fart, blowing him back. "Haha oops!" She starts to finger her smelly asshole while the tinies continue to masturbate with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Kat walks up and sees her slaves ogling at Gingers ass. "Aha, I got the perfect idea." She said to herself. Kat joins in and starts fingering her throbbing, dripping wet, pussy. The tinies are blinded by desire. The giantesses have found a way to mesmerize them, maybe now, they'll sacrifice themselves without question. They are however, still frightened by their enormous size and power, but a small part of them still wonders what it's like to serve a beautiful giantess, even if it means a slow and painful death. The giantesses carnivorous holes are longing for flesh, and the special on tonight's menu....live men.


End file.
